


Illuminated

by TaMeaut



Series: Lake Arc [1]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something makes Jae Shin see Yong Ha in a completely new light and it changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

**Title** : Lake Arc I - Illuminated  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : Illuminated – Hurts  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : After series end, before they graduate  
 **Summary** : Something makes Jae Shin see Yong Ha in a completely new light and it changes everything  
 **Excerpt** : “ _when the heavenly being brought his hands up to pull the hair from the back over the shoulder exposing his naked back Jae Shin's breath got caught in his lungs_ ”  
 **Pairings** : Moon Jae Shin/ Gu Yong Ha  
 **Word count** : ~2500  
 **Rating** : T (fluff, romance)  
 **Warning** :  
 **Other** : This is a recycling of a part originally written in “Say it right” but I got a request, by a fan who loved this part, to write an alternate story based on this part only, so here it is. There is a part II and part III also.  
 **Thanks** : To knerrir for the kind comments and for loving my lake scene.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“ _Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus,  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding  
We are, we are, blinding._”

 

Jae Shin rushed through the forest. The sun was setting and he wanted to reach the waterfall before it went down completely. This was the perfect time to go bathing alone.

He was very pleased with himself having stumbled across the small lake by chance one day, and ever since he used it as often as he could. There was nothing better than to soak in the clear water just when the sun was setting. This was his private place where he could completely relax and let go of his tedious awareness.

He was really looking forward to throwing himself in the water to get rid of the days sweat and grime and to make the cool water clear his head but as he burst through the rim of the forest he stopped short in his tracks.

At the edge of the lake he could see a bundle of clothing and in the water a head was sticking out. Someone was already occupying his favourite spot. Annoyed Jae Shin stepped out to claim ownership of the small lake knowing full well that most people would run at the sight of him. But he froze in a step and his jaw dropped as the person in the lake stood up.

Ethereal...

The first word that sprang to Jae Shin's mind.

The intruder was standing with his back to Jae Shin and water reaching just to the hip exposing just a hint of his firm buttocks. His body was unmistakeably male, perfectly proportioned with wide shoulders and narrow hips, lithe and sinewy in a very graceful way. As he moved his hands up to his face Jae Shin could see the muscles play underneath the wet skin. And what a skin, milky white and flawless, absolutely mouthwatering.  
The person was taking handfuls of water pouring it over his shoulders and neck and Jae Shin's was mesmerized as he followed the movement. He noted every little detail. The indents of his ribs, the grqceful spine, the muscles playing underneath the skin of his arms, the liquid motion of his elegant hands as they were dancing over the body.

As much as Jae Shin could see it was undoubtedly a man he had never before seen anything so beautiful.  
No, divine. That was the word he was searching for.

The hair was jet black, perfectly straight and falling all the way down below the waist, the tips just dipping into the water.  
The mist from the waterfall was spreading in clouds over the surface of the lake all the way to the figure, lending it a magical property. And as the sun was setting the last rays were lingering right on the spot where the ethereal creature was standing. It was if his entire being was lighted from within and the sun made every little drop of water reflect the golden light until Jae Shin was almost blinded.

When the heavenly being brought his hands up to pull the hair from the back over the shoulder exposing his naked back Jae Shin's breath got caught in his lungs. The rainbow shimmer on his damp skin made it appear as if he had folded out his wings to take flight.

Who was this celestial creature?

Pulling a shaky breath Jae Shin leaned forward just a little bit more to try and catch a glimpse of the creatures face and as he did a twig underneath his foot gave way with a classic crack that echoed over the lake.

Jae Shin froze like a deer in fright and the creature in the lake, startled by the sound, turned around in the direction of the sound, giving Jae Shin a full frontal view of the naked intruder. It could very well be considered the chock of a lifetime as Jae Shin found himself unbelievingly staring into the charcoal black eyes of none other than his best friend of ten years, Gu Yong Ha.

“Hic! Hic! Hic!”

At the recognition of Yong Ha, Jae Shin couldn’t stop the torrent of hiccups and as he tried to smother them with his hand he let the image of the naked Yong Ha burn into his retina. Never had he seen anything so desirable.

Yong Ha was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Supple yet lithe as a willow. Slender but strong as bamboo. Jae Shin's hands twitched with the desire to touch.  
Small water drops had collected on Yong Ha's skin and face and his luscious lips were slightly parted. Jae Shin was already breathing irregularly but stopped breathing completely as Yong Ha's pink tongue darted out to lick a water drop from his lips.

Yong Ha made no sign that he had seen Jae Shin as he was hidden in the shadows but started to move out of the water towards the bundle. His wet hand casually wiping the water droplets of his chest, brushing past his small pointy nipples. Jae Shin could not make his eyes look away.

As Yong Ha moved closer to the beach he was revealing more and more of his lovely body and Jae Shin found himself swallowing hard at the sensation that his mouth had gone all dry. But still he could not make himself look away, his eyes were glued to Yong Ha's body.

“Magnificent...”

The sound of his own voice brought Jae Shin back to the real world. Blushing furiously he realised that he was very aroused. Very, painfully aroused.

Yong Ha, blissfully unaware that Goel Oh, the fear of the campus, was standing ogling him as he took a bath, reached forward to grab a piece of cloth and slowly, leisurely started wiping the wetness.

That was too much for Jae Shin who started inching away backwards, careful not to make any sound. After several steps he turned and ran for several minutes to get as far away as possible from the scene. He didn't stop until he could hardly breath.

He leant on a tree, wiping his sweaty hands on his sides trying to stable his breathing, but replaying the scene in his mind only made his heart beat like crazy again.

He scanned the forest for any sign of discovery but his eyes could see nothing except the repeat of Yong Ha's glowing nakedness and that pink tongue teasing the lips.

\---

After the episode at the lake Jae Shin's mind was in a constant state of upheaval. His perfect equilibrium had been scrambled beyond recognition and nothing made sense anymore. And Yong Ha was the vortex.

The life he had lived for years and his obsession with his brother and revenge suddenly seemed so utterly insignificant to the image of a luminous Yong Ha rising from the lake. And Jae Shin was ashamed of it.  
He was ashamed to face his dead brother and admit that maybe someone else was taking his place of importance, he was ashamed because of what he had felt at seeing Yong Ha, who obviously was a man, and most of all he was ashamed because he couldn't make these feelings go away, but rather the opposite they seemed to increase in strength and complexity for each day.  
So he tried his best to occupy himself with other things. Anything.

Yet it was as if he couldn't help himself.  
Jae Shin's mind was constantly lingering on Yong Ha. Sitting in the class room, reading, talking, going to the market, sleeping, laughing or drinking, every little ordinary thing or extraordinary, Yong Ha was always there in his mind, if not by his side.

When Yong Ha was not there, Jae Shin couldn't concentrate on anything yet, when he was there right in front of him, he felt prickly and agitated.  
Jae Shin, used to single emotions at a time acting on them straight away, could not start to comprehend the abyss of feelings Yong Ha created in him.  
He wanted to hit him and then he wanted to touch him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Yong Ha's face but when Yong Ha would meet his eyes he had to turn away, as if the mere sight of him was blinding. He desperately wanted to hear his voice, yet when Yong Ha spoke Jae Shin felt as if his voice was resonating inside him, disturbing his balance, causing mild seasickness.  
He couldn't eat properly, he couldn't think properly and he couldn't relax for a second. It was slowly driving him insane. He was burning with strange emotions and Yong Ha was the center around which they all gravitated. Around which he gravitated.

Even now, lodged in his tree drinking alone in the chilly night air, Yong Ha was on his mind.  
Even now...

At least the object of this chaos was nowhere to be seen, he thought while breathing out a sigh in content as it gave him a slight solace.

It really is very nice tonight, isn't it? He thought to himself while he could feel his shoulders lowering themselves a little in the start of relaxation. He sunk into the tree enjoying his peace and quiet.  
Not a person is awake now, he contently thought.

Right then, as if some mischievous God had read his mind, Yong Ha swirled in through the gate and into Jae Shins field of view wearing a canary yellow coat that was almost glowing in the dark. As if he on purpose had made it impossible to miss him. Yong Ha seemed to be in a good mood and slightly tipsy for he was singing to himself and occasionally laughing out loud.

Jae Shin rather felt, than heard, Yong Ha's pearly laughter dancing in the air. It was vibrating inside him making his blood pump faster, more aggressively. His shoulders immediately went stiff again and he could feel his temperature rising until it became unbearable. For some reason it angered him. He could feel the strange feelings he didn't dare name, raising up inside him like the wind in a sail, filling him and overflowing.

He took a large gulp of wine.  
How dare Yong Ha come here and disturb his mind like that?  
How could he be so carefree and happy when Jae Shins mind was a chaotic mess of unmentioned feelings and wishes he didn't dare name out loud?  
How dared he waltz around, laughing, making Jae Shins mind into a jumble of thoughts and words until only Yong Ha's presence filled it.  
How dared he dress in that despicable colour that made his snow white soft skin stand out even more.

For each sip of the wine Yong Ha's annoying presence was getting stronger and stronger until he could almost smell him and he realised that he had licked his lips in recalling Yong Ha's innate perfume, that very essence of him that seemed to radiate innocently in a halo around him. Jae Shins mouth was watering at the thought of tasting flesh that smelt like that. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the pure need coursing through him like a torrent, trying to calm the beast inside that had started stirring with Yong Ha's arrival.

In the mean time, Yong Ha had danced up to the tree where Jae Shin was lodged and started talking to it.  
“Poor, poor tree...You always have that big brute occupying you, don't you?”  
“Yes, he is such a brute...he really doesn't know anything does he...”  
“Oh, Goel Oh, Goel Oh, what shall I do about you?” Yong Ha sighed while slowly caressing the rugged bark of the tree.

That last sigh did it for Jae Shin. Watching Yong Ha's plump mouth form a stubborn pout his brain shut down and his body took over in seeming survival as it could take the deprivation of Yong Ha no longer. It had to have that mouth, or it would most likely perish.

Before he could stop he launched himself out of the tree like some large cat, on top of the absolutely terrified Yong Ha who fell backwards with Jae Shins weight on top of him. Yong Ha opened his mouth to scream but not a word came out since his assailant jumped him and smothered his open mouth with his own.

Jae Shin had no idea what he was doing. Before he knew it he was lying on top of Yong Ha, crushing him in his arms and kissing the life out of him, trying to quench that unforgiving thirst that seemed to originate from this being. And it was oh...so...satisfying...and oh...so...arousing.  
Pressing his hardness against Yong Has leg a feral groan sought its way out through his chest. Leaving Yong Has lips for that white tender skin on his neck Jae Shins suckled so hard on it that it left a red mark until he returned to those luscious, absolutely addictive lips.  
Not until Yong Ha had gone all limp in his arms did he stop as he slowly realised that Yong Ha had passed out from fear and lack of air.

Jae Shin inched back in surprise of his own actions. He had no idea how it had happened. One moment he had been extremely annoyed and the other he was prying his tongue inside Yong Ha's mouth. It had been wrong. Very wrong. And yet...dear lords...he could still feel Yong Ha's plump delicious mouth and that lithe body writhing underneath him.

“Now it is official, Moon Jae Shin, you have officially gone insane.” Yet still he wanted more.

Feeling lost and very guilty he gathered the poor unconscious Yong Ha on his back, carried him back to his room and slithered out like a snake, before anyone could see him.

The rest of that night he spent in redemption of what he had done and fear of tomorrow, while the beast inside him was purring in content.

\---

The next day Jae Shin decided to take the bull by the horns and even though he feared Yong Ha's sharp tongue he knew he would have to repent for what he had done. So seeking out Yong Ha he started, only to be interrupted by Yong Ha.  
“Goel Oh, there you are. I could really use a strong bodyguard these days. You have no idea what happened to me last night!” While Yong Ha prattled on in excitement Jae Shin came to the slow realisation that Yong Ha had absolutely no clue to who his assailant was. He had never seen him in the dark.

Jae Shin couldn't believe his luck. Usually he would have confessed straight away, no matter the circumstances, but this time all he could feel was relief. Deep, flooding relief.  
Thanking the mischievous Gods, that had put him in this predicament to begin with, he solemnly promised himself that he would never ever do something like this again. Then smiling, innately thinking that all was back to normal, he kept listening to Yong Ha as they made their way to class.

Yes, back to normal. No one needs to know. Keep it a secret. Never again. The words kept ringing in his mind, until he almost believed in them. He thought one time would have been enough to temper this insane craving and he tried to push the reminiscence of Yong Ha's luscious lips against his out of his mind.

He was wrong, so very wrong...  
How utterly wrong he was.  
For inside, the beast had awoken. With bloodied teeth it was now pacing back and forward in anticipation...of the next time.


End file.
